


what lovers do

by alongwinter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongwinter/pseuds/alongwinter
Summary: the world is falling apart in the wake of civil war, nations and their leaders crumbling under the pressure following the accords. but, right now, all you care about is your last night with bucky.





	what lovers do

**Author's Note:**

> this is a post from my tumblr, alongwinter. also, full disclosure, i haven’t written full smut like this in almost a year, so i’m a little rusty. plus, as a person on the ace spectrum, it’s really not my forte, but i enjoy writing it and i try :p

Your shoes tapped, loud and rhythmic, on the pristine tiled floors of the sleeping quarters. It was nicer than anything you’d ever seen, surrounded by picturesque views and simple, yet confusing, layouts. The designs and interior decor itself a minimalists dream, proof of a rich and lavish lifestyle. The sheer money surrounding you constantly almost made you uncomfortable, a nostalgic sadness in your chest for second-hand sheets and individual packages of noodles. You’d grown up on the line of poor and middle-class, so marbled counter tops and glass walls weren’t familiar.

The closest thing you’d felt to home since this entire wave of chaos started was Bucky, his smooth accent slipping through at times and reminding you of your past, his eyes bright and broken when he looked at you. They were familiar in so many ways, the line between you both anchoring you to the present. Your journey had been long and tiresome before you found him, lost in the valleys of his subconscious when you decided to take him in, the pair of you settling down in Bucharest. 

Sometimes, if you tried, you could pretend you both weren’t running from something bigger than yourselves.

It hurt when you thought about it, what he was doing to better himself. Bucky was all you’d known since escaping, and losing him to another cryogenics chamber was like losing yourself all over again. But, you knew it was what he wanted, and you refused to take that choice away from him. You weren’t like them, never have been. 

That’s why you were here, now, leaning against the door to your shared room as he packed his things up and cleared out, as he wouldn’t be needing the bed anyway. It was sad, almost, watching Bucky pack his entire life, and parts of yours, into bags and shove them away like neither one of you were here at all. 

He looked up when he heard you breathing, smiling softly before noticing the look on your face. 

“I can’t stay, darlin’. You know that,” Bucky said, shaking his head and looking toward your matching backpacks. There was no point in you unpacking, you figured, since he’d be gone in the morning and you’d disappear later that day. It was always easier to be prepared.

“I know,” you whispered, his fingers loosening on the clothing in his hand as his arm fell to his side, taking in your words. This wasn’t about going back under, or anything to do with tomorrow. He looked into your eyes, seeing your expression laced with love, adoration, and that bone deep chill neither one of you seemed to ever shake. He was awed. Eyes aimed at him, you hoped he understood your message, the words not quite able to reach your throat.

“Tonight, just tonight, please,” you finally pleaded, chest heaving with nerves and panic as you stared at his awed expression. He stepped toward you, but was silent, almost as if you’d broken his basic functions. Misreading it for rejection, your body hunched into him, his own weight holding yours.

“Tonight what?” he whispered back, voice hoarse and careful not to break the strange blanket of tension that had settled across the room. He looked down onto your practically collapsed form, your eyes looking past his chest and staring into a wall.

“I need you to pretend,” you spoke, hands slowly moving toward his chest as they ran across his muscles, sliding into open air and back to his forearm, moving until your palm lined up to his, “Just one night, before you go.”

“Pretend what?”

“Don’t be an idiot.”

“I need you to say it,” he said. His hand came up to rest on your shoulders, sliding softly, firmly, perfectly up your neck to cup your jaw in his fingers, “I need to know what you want from me.”

You sighed, moving your head to the side before leaning in to kiss his open palm. The heat of it seeped through your skin like a furnace, warming you to your bones. He gasped as your tongue peeked out between your lips, tracing his life line and tasting the salt of his skin. Looking up at him, you gasped quietly as his eyes watched you, blazing in desire and curious of what you were doing.

“I need you to pretend we’re something more,” you pulled his hand in front of your face, kissing his little finger and so on with each phrase, “to make love to me. I need you to fuck me, to kiss me like you never want to stop.”

He groaned, “I don’t know if I can.”

“Oh,” you whispered, pulling back slightly. It was embarrassing, laying yourself bare like this.  _It was fine_ , you told yourself, it’ll all be forgotten in the morning when you both were gone. 

“Not like that,” he sighed, hands falling to your hips to pull you impossibly closer, hands possessive as they splayed across your skin, an ownership. “I don’t think I’d every be able to let go, once I have a taste.”

“Really?” You suddenly felt small, unsure and vulnerable.

“Really. Not that I need sex to, you know, be attracted to you. But, uh, yes. To the sex. But not pretending, because I can’t pretend to be or do something that’s already there.”

You chuckled at his slight nervous rambling, leaning up to kiss him. You moved slowly, deliberately, waiting for him to push you away or change his mind. He didn’t however, instead meeting you halfway, pressing his lips to yours. Hands coming up to cup his face, you pulled him closer, fingers slipping into his hair as you held him tight, never wanting to let go. 

He slid his hand slowly under the hem of your shirt, soothing your warm skin with his palms. Pulling the edge, you pulled back, nodding as he lifted the clothing off and over your head. Your top was bare as you leaned into him, grasping the back of his own and urging him to do the same. 

Bucky did, groaning as your chests met, his warm skin a comfort under your cold and twitching palms. Reaching up, you pulled his face towards yours once more as he reached for the button of your pants, unhooking them and sliding them down your thighs slightly. 

Chuckling as they got stuck, you pulled apart again, both of you reaching to undress the lower halves of your bodies separately, watching each other with longing eyes and wet lips. Your heart and your folds ached for him, to pull him into you and consume him whole. It was mind altering, almost earth shattering how bad you wanted him in every way imaginable. 

Naked, you crawled up the bed on hands and knees, shaking your ass from side to side seductively. Looking over your shoulder, you smirked as Bucky watched, lip between teeth and a hand on his cock. He stroked himself, slowly, eyes traveling up and down your body before you turned, sitting on your haunches and lifting an arm up. You crooked a finger at him, beckoning him closer. 

Sitting back a bit to pull your knees up, you smiled as he crawled over you, hand on your leg and cock resting on your thigh. His hand came up to thumb your nipple, pinching and squeezing slightly. Bucky laughed as a chill ran over your body, hair standing on end from the pleasure. Leaning slightly, he kissed you, tongue licking your lips softly. 

He pulled back before you could grant him entrance, “Do you want to be on top?”

“Yeah,” you whispered, knowing it would be easier on him and his arm. The idea turned you on anyway, pressing yourself and your soft skin against his hot and hard flesh, feeling him flex and gasp underneath you. 

He kissed you again, leaning back on the pillows and sighing, watching in stated bliss as you crawled over him, resting on his thighs. You sat there for a moment, just to touch and feel the plains and valleys of his body under your own hands. Mesmerized, you didn’t notice him watching you so attentively until he spoke. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, hand lifting to caress your face. 

You sighed, looking into his eyes, “You’re biased.”

“Damn straight, doesn’t mean I’m wrong though.”

You giggled, delirious and in love. It was the first time in so long that you felt unadulterated happiness, you were practically drunk on it. It was heaven, in the ways that your adoration matched his own for you. It was uncontested. 

With that, you hovered slightly above his body, reaching your hand to your folds and rubbing your slick around. It wasn’t enough lube, you figured as you looked down at his cock, but you spread it around anyway, getting yourself wetter for him. 

He groaned as he watched you, completely taken by the patterns your fingers moved in, your body glistening where he wanted to be. You grabbed his cock, spreading your wetness on the head as his eyes fluttered shut, before lifting yourself up and sliding down on him. 

Bucky’s cock was thick, warm in an inhumanly perfect way. He stretched you deliciously, the ache adding to your pleasure as you rocked back and forth slightly, getting used to the feeling of your walls spreading. Lips falling open, Bucky groaned at the tight fit. 

“You feel so good,” he nearly whimpered. “So tight and hot, god damn.”

You groaned, lifting yourself up and sliding back down experimentally. He was so deep like this, your bodies mending perfectly together. You bounced once more, finding a rhythm that fit before fucking yourself back onto him, groans and whimpers falling from your mouth in ecstasy. 

“Yeah? You like that, sweetheart?” He asked as you worked yourself faster, harder, his jaw clenched as he willed himself not to come yet. 

You’d heard Steve say once in the middle of all this that Bucky used to like the sound of his own voice, a contrast to the quiet man you now knew. Apparently, somethings never changed as he practically taunted you and your dirty mouth. 

“Yeah, Buck, you gonna let me keep it?” You asked, smiling at his lack of control.

“Whatever you want, love. Take it,” He said, hips thrusting up into you, his cock bottoming out inside you again. 

You were distracted by his voice, shaking your head slightly to get back on track. Pressing your hands against his chest, lifting yourself up and down slowing, creating a steady rhythm. The deep and slow movements fulfilled the ache you’d had for months, years even. You sat up straighter before arching your back, your hands going to his thighs to hold yourself up as you bounced on him as steady as you could.

“Look at us, baby,” You purred, his eyes flickering down to where you were jointed together, his cock wet with your slick. His jaw dropped open as you swiveled your hips, his cock nudging your front wall. The muscle constricted around him, making his jaw drop open before his arm wrapped around you, pressing you against his chest as he thrust into you harshly, making you cry out.

He adjusted his legs, fucking into you at a better angle. You whined at the change of position, his tip nudging that hot spot inside you with each thrust, the coil in your lower stomach begging to be unleashed. He guided you by your jaw into a heated kiss. Thoroughly distracted, you didn’t notice his hand slide down to tap your ass lightly. 

You pulled back, sitting up and grabbing his hand and pinning it above his head. You worried this wasn’t okay with him, but the lust blown look in his eyes told you he was more than okay with the change. His cock twitched and swelled more inside of you, his balls tightening as he neared his release. Hands still in your grasp, you leaned into his face as you slowed your pace.

“Bad,” you chastised, nipping at his lip as he let out a low whine, eyes shut tightly as his hips bucked up into you.

“Are you close?” You whispered, clenching your muscles around him as you came up, his cock in a vice grip. He nodded at you, pants falling from his mouth rapidly. You let go of his wrist, leaning back again as you touched your clit, whispering “Do it.”

He cried out, hand moving to hold you against him as his come spilled inside of you. Your muscles contracted around his already sensitive cock as you came not long after, falling against his chest, breaths heavy.

His cock pulled out of you, come dripping out slowly. Groaning as he felt it fall onto his body, his head nuzzled into your neck as you wrapped your arms on either side of him.

“Stop moving or you’ll get me going again, sweetheart,” he murmured into your skin.

You stilled your actions, leaning back to shoot him an apologetic look.

His hands rubbed absentminded circles on your back as you traced his pectoral muscles with your fingertips, both of you trying to regain your composure. It was quiet, perfect and everything you ever wanted. You couldn’t believe you had to let this go, moments after finally getting it. 

“I’m so scared,” you whispered finally, letting your cheek press to his chest once more. His heartbeat was lulling you to sleep, the wall you were staring at hazing in and out of your vision. You didn’t want to drift, though, you wanted to stay up and hold onto this moment with your grip tight and unwavering, unable to slip away from you like everything else already has.

“Me too,” he said, pressing a kiss to your hair, “but you know this is for the best.”

“Is it?” you asked, shifting to press your chin down and look at his face, “Are you sure about that?”

“Don’t try to argue, you’ll just piss us both off. I don’t want to leave you pissed off.”

You snorted, shaking your head. “I don’t want you to leave at all, but okay.”

He sighed, looking at the ceiling. You knew he didn’t want to leave either, but it really was for the best. Wakanda was extremely technically advanced, and you knew without a doubt that one of the doctors could repair the damage to his brain. It still hurt, though. 

His voice was low, purely curious when he asked, “You’ll be here when I wake up, right? Like, you’re staying?”

The way he said it made you pause, like he would expect nothing different than to wake up in however many years with you there waiting for him. Like this love, somehow, was enough to transcend time and a broken psyche. It was permanent, and committed, which both terrified you. But with Bucky, those fears never came. 

You mulled the words over in your own head, knowing you had plans to leave as soon as he was asleep. It would hurt, yes, practically break your heart in two, but you knew what had to be done. You would destroy every one of those bastards left that made this entire situation possible. 

The more you thought about it though, especially now, you realized how pointless that would be. The book had been destroyed, and the men you were after were already being hunted down daily. Hydra was gone, for now, and relaxation did sound pretty good. It would be near impossible to be away from him now, anyway. 

“Yeah, babe,” you whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest and closing your eyes, “I’m staying.”


End file.
